


Devil

by https_fern



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_fern/pseuds/https_fern
Summary: “Eu continuo implorando a você sem pararCaramba! Eu mal consigo dormirEu não consigo entender esse sentimento”Choi Siwon jamais imaginava que a maior parte de seus problemas iriam começar no melhor momento de sua vida.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghae/Original Female Character(s)





	Devil

Siwon suspirou pela décima vez em menos de meia hora. Sentado de frente para a janela de seu escritório no décimo quinto andar do prédio, o rapaz encarava a vista à sua frente sem perceber nada. Para ele, não havia nenhum sol poente, com a luz alaranjada refletindo no vidro do prédio ao lado, diluindo os raios solares em pequenos espectros de luz, invadindo a sua sala, iluminando as paredes claras de uma forma praticamente poética. Para ele, não havia as nuvens brancas absorvendo a cor do céu, numa ostentação de cores e formatos que poderiam deixar qualquer pessoa encantada por horas. Siwon estava alheio à todas as mudanças de tons no horizonte, toda pequena nuance do azul claro para o rosa. Do rosa para o roxo. Do roxo para o azul escuro.  
Ele não viu, lentamente, as luzes da cidade acendendo, criando um novo cenário à sua frente, completamente diferente do que ele estava encarando há poucos minutos. Não percebeu quando seu escritório foi mergulhado no mais completo escuro, apenas uma pequena luz no canto da sala iluminando um quadrado minúsculo dos 40m² que ele ocupava.  
Mas tudo aquilo parecia ser banal e sem propósito. Tudo aquilo era apenas um mero supérfluo em sua mente. Ele tinha problemas maiores para lidar do que a repentina caída da noite, problemas que estavam o deixando sem dormir há três noites, problemas que ele nunca achou que teria quando embarcou no novo projeto de sua empresa. Projeto este que ele não imaginava o motivo de ter que participar quando ele tinha funcionários exatamente para isso, mas ele era o CEO, o dono, o mandachuva da Choi Enterprises e, é claro, se ele quisesse saber tudo o que estava acontecendo de maneira integral naquela nova empreitada, ele teria de estar 100% imerso em todas as etapas. Siwon apenas não sabia que isso implicaria em um novo rumo em sua própria vida.  
Uma pequena batida em sua porta o trouxe de volta à realidade. Siwon suspirou mais uma vez, revirando os olhos dessa vez - ele não sabia como tinha se deixado divagar por tanto tempo - e levantou-se de sua cadeira, o corpo esticando-se completamente depois do que pareciam ser horas, suas costas protestando contra a posição em que havia ficado. Choi Siwon não era nenhum velho, mas precisava se lembrar de que já não tinha mais seus 20 anos e que a cadeira, ergonometricamente feita para ele, tinha um propósito além de decorativa no escritório.  
Outra batida foi ouvida e, dessa vez, a porta abriu-se um pouco, com cuidado, quase como se estivesse sendo testada, e do lado de fora surgiu uma cabeça com um sorriso cuidadoso no rosto, como se estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada ao estar invadindo a sala.  
Choi soltou a respiração, acenando para que a pessoa entrasse e, nem um segundo mais tarde, o restante do corpo emergiu para dentro de seu escritório, o salto do sapato batendo contra o piso amadeirado, conectado à um par de pernas divinamente evidenciadas pela saia lápis azul marinho, agarrando-se e dando à forma e toda extensão dos quadris que se moviam de um lado para o outro no mais sutil movimento, quase imperceptível. A camisa jeans, que poderia parecer completamente alheia ao resto das roupas, estava por dentro da saia e com os dois últimos botões abertos, nada muito chamativo, mas era o suficiente para completar o _look_ e deixar Siwon levemente ofegante.  
E então ali estava o motivo de todos os tormentos de Choi Siwon, parado em frente a ele na penumbra que havia se instaurado sobre a sala, seus olhos castanhos um tom mais escuro pela falta de luz, mas ele já os havia visto assim sob outras circunstâncias e teve que lutar contra o instinto de puxá-la para si e moldar sua boca à dela. Aquele não era o propósito de sua visita e ele sabia muito bem disso.  
Quando o pai de Siwon anunciou sua aposentadoria e que o filho tomaria seu lugar na empresa, o rapaz não poderia ter ficado mais entusiasmado. A vida inteira ele estudou e trabalhou para que isso pudesse acontecer, para que pudesse seguir os passos do pai e deixá-lo orgulhoso. Aquilo era a realização de um sonho, sim, mas ele não imaginava que pouco tempo depois, estaria vivendo praticamente um pesadelo. Não entendia porque a empresa precisava se juntar à outra, não entendia porque tinha de estar em constante contato com a mulher que agora sentava-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, não entendia porque seu sangue parecia correr rapidamente por suas veias todas as vezes que olhava para ela e, principalmente, não entendia como ela conseguia mexer tanto com sua cabeça.  
Uma coisa era ter que lidar com seu comitê de riscos, outra completamente diferente era trabalhar com a CEO de um outro empreendimento e ter que dar satisfações ao comitê dela também. A burocracia era demais, o progresso de menos. Tudo isso fazendo com que o projeto demorasse mais tempo do que haviam planejado, fazendo com que Siwon passasse mais tempo com a mulher. Era uma honra, mas também uma tortura.  
De seu lugar, Ha-yun sorriu para o homem ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra, uma perna cruzando sobre a outra num leve movimento que fez sua saia subir um pouco pelas coxas, os olhos observando cada centímetro do rosto de Siwon, esperando pelo momento que sua expressão o traísse. Ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia todas as vezes que estavam num mesmo ambiente, sabia que tinha um certo efeito sobre o herdeiro, sabia que poderia usar e abusar disso quando quisesse e sabia, também, que se ele de fato percebesse, teria notado o quanto ela estava ansiosa para que ele tomasse o primeiro passo.  
\- Mais uma noite de trabalho, Choi - ela sorriu, debruçando-se sobre o tampo da mesa de vidro, o decote da camisa apertando-se sobre o peito de maneira desproposital, a cabeça tombando de lado - Parece que quanto mais trabalhamos, mais coisas temos para fazer.  
Siwon balançou a cabeça, tentando despertar-se de seus devaneios, mas cada palavra dela parecia surda aos seus ouvidos e ele só conseguia se concentrar nos movimentos que ela fazia. O subir e descer de seu peito a cada respiração, o abrir e fechar de sua boca a cada palavra proferida, os lábios puxando no canto, a língua correndo sobre eles, deixando-os ainda mais convidativos. Era desnecessário dizer que ele estava hipnotizado, que seus instintos mais primitivos tomavam conta de seu cérebro cada vez que Ha-yun passava por aquela porta, que ele rezava todas as noites para que aquele projeto acabasse logo, que ele desejava poder esquecer-se de tudo e simplesmente jogá-la em cima de sua mesa, tirar toda aquela roupa provocativa - mesmo que ela nunca estivesse vestida de maneira vulgar - e fazer dela o que bem entendesse.  
Mas aquilo não era algo de seu feitio e, com mais força do que nunca, Siwon se via compelido a dar cinco passos para trás e se afastar dela o máximo que pudesse e os 40m² de sua sala pareciam insuficientes para deter todo o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Era patético se sentir como um adolescente excitado.  
Com um meneio de cabeça, o homem se sentou de costas para as grandes janelas que agora mostravam uma cidade iluminada pelas luzes dos prédios e deu de ombros. Não confiava em sua própria voz no momento.  
\- O que foi? - Ha-yun franziu o cenho, controlando-se para não deixar uma pequena risada escapar - O gato comeu sua língua? - sem resposta - Sabe, Siwon, - ela retomou, empertigando-se na cadeira, as mãos correndo pelos cabelos, soltando o coque que havia feito mais cedo naquele dia, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro - Se não soubesse que tipo de pessoa você é, poderia jurar que tem algum tipo de problema comigo.  
Ela levantou-se e, muito lentamente, caminhou até ele, o salto ainda batendo contra o piso amadeirado, o som ecoando pelo ambiente, martelando na cabeça de Siwon. Os músculos deles se retesaram quando percebeu o caminho que ela estava fazendo. Uma coisa era ter de olhar para Ha-yun do outro lado da mesa, mas tê-la vindo em sua direção era tortura e ele não sabia quanto mais aguentaria sem falar ou fazer alguma besteira. O homem prendeu a respiração, sua pele eriçando-se à medida que sentia a respiração dela mais próxima, as pontas dos dedos formigando em antecipação, a garganta seca.  
\- Você está todo tenso - ela murmurou, a voz terrivelmente perto de sua orelha naquele momento, mãos pousando sobre os ombros dele.  
Siwon pensou ter ouvido um pequeno arfar sair da boca da mulher e seus dedos vacilarem sobre a camisa dele, mas descartou o pensamento assim que sentiu o peito dela contra suas costas rijas, a respiração entrecortada dele fazendo com que Ha-yun soltasse uma pequena risada em seu ouvido, a respiração batendo no pescoço dele, fazendo com que calafrios percorressem toda a extensão de seu corpo.  
E, como se isso não fosse nada demais, como se os dois fossem os mais íntimos amantes, Ha-yun debruçou-se sobre ele e plantou um beijo em seu pescoço, os lábios demorando-se em um ponto, a língua, ainda que um pouco tímida, trilhando o caminho até seu maxilar.  
Naquele momento, Siwon sabia que estava perdido. Ele havia entrado num jogo que dificilmente sairia intacto.  
Mas um mês se tornou dois, dois se tornaram três e assim gradativamente, com mais reuniões preenchendo todas as noites. É claro que, em algum momento, as coisas sempre passavam de negócios para prazer, as horas se perdendo em toques íntimos, gemidos abafados e corpos suados moldados uns aos outros na sala fechada. Era extasiante o modo como os dois pareciam saber exatamente do que precisavam, cada carícia atordoante, fazendo-os implorar por mais até que o mundo se consumia ao redor deles, como lânguidas chamas de fogo sobre a pele quente.  
O ar pesado e abafado que os cercava era sempre o único indício de que algo havia acontecido; era imprescindível que nada saísse dali.  
Siwon poderia imaginar o escândalo que seria se alguém soubesse de algo, se a verdade finalmente viesse à tona. Ele era um homem desimpedido e apesar de as duas empresas estarem envolvidas no mesmo projeto (algo além do controle deles), era como confraternizar com o inimigo. O jogo do mercado era algo arriscado e qualquer passo em falso levaria a conclusões catastróficas, então era melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, na calada da noite onde apenas as quatro paredes serviam como testemunhas de que algo fora do normal poderia estar acontecendo.  
E mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, mesmo tendo plena consciência de que aquilo poderia significar algo extremamente ruim para o futuro da Choi Enterprises, Siwon se viu espiralando num ciclo vicioso, no qual ele não via uma saída. Era desnecessário dizer que ele sabia muito bem quando aquilo tinha acontecido e o motivo, mas ainda era um tanto confuso de entender como. Como, diante de todas as adversidades, ele havia se deixado cair em tal precipício? Como ele havia se deixado baixar todas as suas guardas e se apaixonar por Ha-yun?  
Parecia precipitado e juvenil, um sentimento que surgira do nada, mas que se instalara dentro dele de maneira eficaz. E a cada dia ele ansiava pela noite como um viciado precisa da dose certa de seu entorpecente favorito, para então acalentar seu anseio.  
O barulho de uma quantidade expressiva de papéis batendo contra sua mesa o despertou, os olhos voltando-se para o homem que pairava sobre ele, a expressão divertida enquanto encarava Siwon perdido em pensamentos e, com um breve suspiro, o CEO revirou os olhos e inclinou-se para trás, tentando ignorar o que quer que a expressão do homem à sua frente significasse.  
Mas Lee Donghae conhecia Choi bem o suficiente e tinha intimidade o suficiente para dar de ombros e sentar-se na cadeira do lado oposto ao amigo, os braços cruzando sobre as pernas, no encosto para os braços, e observando, calado, mas ainda com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, esperando arrancar alguma reação de Siwon, por mais tempo que aquilo levasse.  
\- Para alguém que a cada respiração fatura mais do que metade de seus funcionários, você me parece muito estressado. - Donghae comentou, a cabeça pendendo para o lado enquanto continuava olhando para o amigo, vendo-o respirar fundo diversas vezes antes de, finalmente, dar sua atenção à ele.  
\- Como se dinheiro significasse falta de preocupações - Siwon limitou-se a dizer, os dedos da mão esquerda fechando-se sobre o arquivo que Lee havia deixado sobre a mesa. - Esses são os relatórios da semana passada?  
Donghae apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, cruzando a perna e se inclinando para frente em seu assento. Não havia muito o que dizer já que tudo estava descrito na pilha de papel que o amigo segurava. Os números haviam sido checados mais de três vezes e não havia como negar; o crescimento da empresa desde o início do novo projeto havia disparado. Se continuassem daquela forma, eles poderiam se tornar uma das companhias mais rentáveis do país.  
\- Obviamente, eu mesmo chequei para ver se estava tudo certo, - o rapaz gabou-se - E não tem como negar, Siwon, esse projeto é a melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido.  
Siwon percorreu os olhos pelos documentos, surpreso em como a realidade havia superado as expectativas em todos os sentidos. Pelo menos algo de bom havia saído de todo aquele problema que ele havia se metido ao concordar em trabalhar com outra empresa.  
\- Leeteuk comentou que você cancelou a noite do poker de novo - a voz de Donghae soou novamente, dessa vez sem a seriedade necessária para falar de trabalho. Eles realmente eram amigos de longa data, faziam diversas coisas juntas em seus tempos livres.  
\- Foi necessário, - Siwon deu de ombros, os olhos ainda sobre os papéis em sua mão. Era melhor não manter os olhos no amigo enquanto estivesse mentindo descaradamente. Falar com Leeteuk pelo celular era fácil, mas estar cara a cara com Donghae era algo completamente diferente. Um pequeno deslize e ele saberia que havia algo muito além de tudo o que ele estava deixando passar. - E acredito que, enquanto esse projeto não acabar, vai ser difícil achar uma noite que possamos fazer qualquer coisa.  
Donghae riu, as palmas das mãos unindo-se sobre a mesa.  
\- Você age como se tudo isso fosse um grande fardo.  
\- Quando você tiver toda essa responsabilidade em cima de você, aí conversaremos.  
\- Você não está me entendendo, - Donghae riu novamente, um sorriso um tanto malicioso desenhando em seu rosto. - Você passa noite atrás de noite enfiado nessa sala, sozinho, com aquela mulher e não faz nada? Siwon, convenhamos meu caro, uma oportunidade muito grande está sendo deixada de lado por aqui.  
Siwon sentiu o ar entrando pelo lugar errado em sua garganta, fechando-se e causando um ataque de tosse no homem, os olhos lacrimejando levemente, para a diversão do amigo que jamais imaginava esse tipo de reação.  
\- Donghae… - a voz, ainda sufocada de Choi ecoou pela sala, seu semblante sério enquanto ele tentava se recompor.  
\- Não seja tão puritano, - Donghae divertiu-se, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. - Estou apenas dizendo o que todos pensam. - Continuou e, ao reparar nos olhos arregalados do amigo, emendou. - Não que pensam que você faça alguma coisa, mas que ela é realmente muito bonita. Não se ache tanto assim, Siwon.  
Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo que ele não gostaria. Por mais que soubesse que Donghae estava apenas se divertindo à suas custas e que praticamente nada do que ele falava expressava algo que realmente pensasse, Siwon não podia deixar de notar em como as palavras ditas pelo amigo estavam desconfortavelmente próximas da situação em que ele se encontrava.  
Era óbvio que mais pessoas concordariam que Ha-yun era muito bonita, somente sendo alguém muito desassociado da realidade para discordar, mas também era um comentário muito inapropriado no ambiente de trabalho, coisa que só desfavorecia o inteiro relacionamento, por assim dizer, que ele mantinha com a mulher.  
Revirando os olhos e gesticulando para que o amigo saísse, Siwon balançou a cabeça enquanto observava Donghae se levantar e, ainda com um brilho malicioso nos olhos, virar-se para ele.  
\- Pensa no que eu te falei. - Donghae pausou com um olhar quase conspiratório. - Mas faça isso logo, antes que eu passe na sua frente.  
  


...

  
  
Ha-yun jogou o cabelo de lado, a mão direita acariciando as madeixas para o lado direito da cabeça num movimento despercebido, os dedos da mão entrelaçando-se aos fios castanhos sem se embaraçar, a pele tenra e branca do pescoço exposta. A mulher fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a mão esquerda massageando o ponto de junção com os ombros, uma expressão de alívio passando por seu rosto de maneira momentânea, os dedos esguios aliviando qualquer tensão em seus músculos.  
Sentado à sua frente, Siwon assistia ao mais singelo dos movimentos dela perplexo, os olhos fixos em cada subir e descer do peito de Ha-yun, percorrendo o corpo à vista que ela exibia. Siwon sabia que logo atrás da orelha, estava um ponto que a faria arquejar. Se ele quisesse, poderia sentir o pulso dela vibrando contra a ponta de seus dedos aumentar a frequência uma vez que seus lábios tocassem aquele pequeno pedaço de pele. Ele sentiria a respiração da mulher falhar e os olhos fecharem-se com mais força, os lábios dela forçando-se um contra o outro numa tentativa frustrada de manter seus deliciosos murmúrios e suspiros calados.  
Mas ali, à meia-luz de seu escritório, com pilhas e mais pilhas de relatórios a serem examinados e o peso de uma possível reunião com os comitês de riscos das duas empresas se não achassem a possível solução para a estratégia falha, Siwon sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para ter esses tipos de pensamentos. Era inevitável, porém, quando a pessoa que provocava nele seus desejos mais primitivos estava ali, sentada a menos de sessenta centímetros dele.  
\- Quer uma foto? - a voz de Ha-yun ecoou pela sala vazia, os olhos ainda voltados para o papel que tinha em cima da mesa, um sorriso brotando no canto de seus lábios quando percebeu a surpresa do homem. - Estou sentindo você olhar para mim tem meia hora, Siwon. Se já terminou com a sua parte, poderia me ajudar com a minha.  
O homem piscou furiosamente algumas vezes, as mãos agarrando-se aos papéis que tinha por perto, os olhos voltando-se para eles rapidamente, nenhuma palavra saindo de sua boca. Era uma reação um tanto típica dele, Ha-yun havia percebido. Ele poderia ter aquele ar de quem era o chefe, o rei do pedaço, mas por baixo disso tudo, era apenas um garotinho no corpo de um homem. E que corpo.  
Tudo nele era grandioso, os feitios, as ambições, as responsabilidades e até fisicamente falando, Siwon era uma pessoa que levava uma grande vantagem em relação às demais, mas por baixo de tudo isso, por baixo de todo esse _show_ que ele mantinha, não passava de garoto assustado. Era engraçado ver como as coisas mudavam a partir do momento em que o lado profissional saía de cena e ele baixava todas as suas guardas, o brilho nos olhos tomando conta da fachada fria e distante que ele usava durante todos os dias.  
Eram momentos raros de se ver, Ha-yun tinha certeza, e ele certamente não mostrava isso para qualquer pessoa e por mais que pudesse dizer repetidas vezes que eles não tinham nenhum tipo de relacionamento fora o casual, ela se sentia bem em saber que Siwon confiava nela o suficiente para mostrar esse outro lado. O mundo corporativo era muito competitivo e desconfiado, era difícil encontrar alguém com quem se abrir e poder ser você mesmo. Aquela união entre as duas empresas poderia significar muita coisa em termo de avanço tecnológico e retorno no mercado, mas também poderia significar encontrar alguém com quem ela pudesse conversar, alguém que entenderia o tipo de percalço que ela passava e se, no meio tempo, pudesse ser alguém para ajudá-la no alívio do estresse, então que fosse. Ela era uma mulher que estava 100% focada em sua carreira e tinha certeza de que ele era o mesmo tipo de pessoa.  
O farfalhar das folhas sendo passadas, uma atrás da outra, foi o único som que se ouviu na sala durante quase quarenta e cinco minutos. Apesar do silêncio e dos olhos voltados para os longos e complexos números e tabelas que decoravam os papéis, era possível detectar algum outro tipo de comunicação entre os dois, quase que telepática. Era o modo como ele depositava uma mão sobre a mesa, os dedos flexionando rapidamente para, logo então, roçar de leve a pele do braço de Ha-yun. Era o modo como as pernas dela se esticavam por baixo da mesa de vidro, os pés - agora descalços - esbarrando nas pernas de Siwon, mas não fazendo nenhum tipo de menção para se moverem de lá. Era a respiração entrecortada dos dois cada vez que um pequeno toque acontecia de maneira inesperada. Era quando os olhos se cruzavam sobre os calhamaços em suas mãos, sustentando de maneira quase voraz.  
E a cada vez que isso acontecia, era como se uma nova camada de tensão se formasse sobre eles, fazendo com que o ar ao redor do escritório se tornasse cada vez mais pesado e quente, por mais que a temperatura não tivesse subido nem um grau.  
Cada pequeno som era ampliado de maneira exponencial a cada novo passar de segundo, o cérebro de Siwon já não focando mais em qualquer coisa que ele pudesse estar lendo nas planilhas que segurava, a respiração que saía dele pesando cada vez mais, fazendo com que seus pulmões trabalhassem mais do que realmente era necessário. E tudo aquilo, somado à forma como Ha-yun parecia brincar com seus sentimentos quando escorregava a mão pela esquerda de maneira provocante da nuca para o pescoço, deslizando lentamente pela frente do corpo dela até chegar nos primeiros botões de sua camisa, faziam com que ele se sentisse cada vez mais sufocado.  
Como se não pudesse mais aguentar aquele tipo de pressão, Siwon jogou os relatórios sobre a mesa, os dedos apressando-se para desfazer o nó da gravata que ainda estava em seu pescoço de maneira quase violenta, sua respiração preenchendo o ambiente enquanto Ha-yun olhava para ele sem nenhum tipo de pudor, os dentes fechando-se sobre o lábio inferior enquanto ela inalava uma grande quantidade de oxigênio, os olhos ainda focados nele com medo de perder qualquer tipo de movimento.  
Se alguém entrasse no escritório de Siwon naquele momento, teria certeza de que o que acontecia ali era mais do que uma simples reunião entre os líderes das duas maiores empresas do país. Não seria possível esconder o fato de que havia uma grande atração sexual entre eles, não havia como esconder que o simples fato de estarem sentados pertos um do outro já era o suficiente para fazê-los perder a razão.  
Mas por sorte, estavam sozinhos. Havia pelo menos quarenta e nove andares de diferença entre eles e qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse estar andando pelos corredores da empresa naquele momento.  
Siwon afastou-se da mesa e deu passos largos em direção à janela que dava vista para a área comercial, tentando o melhor possível controlar-se. Era absurdo o jeito que ele se sentia toda vez que Ha-yun entrava pela porta. Ele era um homem adulto se deixando agir como um adolescente excitado. Se seu pai soubesse que tipo de rumo havia tomado as negociações, certamente o acusaria de pensar com a cabeça errada. Mas aquele não era o caso, era?  
Seria possível que ele se deixara influenciar baseado em como Ha-yun o fazia se sentir?  
Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, Siwon ignorou todos esses pensamentos. Aquele não era o momento de começar a duvidar de suas decisões. Ele sempre pensara em todas as situações antes de finalmente se decidir por algo, essa era a fama que o seguia e toda e qualquer escolha que ele havia tomado em relação a isso, fora baseada em dados e fatos. Sem contar na sua falta de conhecimento prévio de quem era a mulher que estava ali com ele.  
E foi naquele momento de reflexão, com os olhos encarando os prédios agora apagados que o circundavam, que Siwon sentiu a mudança de temperatura perto dele, um calor irradiando de algum ponto, atingindo suas costas de maneira quase familiar, e então suspirou. Se ele tinha qualquer esperança de poder se manter são naquela noite, elas já poderiam cair por terra.  
A falta de luz no ambiente fez com que sua visão ficasse comprometida e seus outros sensos tomassem conta de seu corpo. Ele ouviu o leve deslizar dos passos dela contra o chão e a respiração um tanto descompassada se aproximando, a ponta dos dedos dela tracejando o delinear de seus ombros, as unhas arranhando-lhe o pescoço sutilmente.  
Siwon fechou os olhos deixando-se embalar na sensação que esses leves toques provocavam, algo dentro dele queimando até seu núcleo e o balançando de uma maneira que nunca antes havia acontecido. Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, os toques leves como pena que o atingiam desapareceram e Siwon abriu os olhos novamente a tempo de ver Ha-yun inclinando-se sobre ele, seus lábios soprando em seu ouvido.  
\- Você está muito tenso - ela sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de Siwon antes de se empurrar para longe dele, observando enquanto o asiático tentava, de todas as formas, segurar-se em seu lugar, as mãos abrindo e fechando de maneira letárgica. Pelo reflexo do vidro, ela viu uma sombra apossar-se do semblante de Siwon, os olhos escuros tornando-se quase da cor de petróleo e um arrepio subiu-lhe as costas. Ela estava brincando com ele e adorava aquela sensação, adorava poder ser a pessoa que despertava nele um lado que nem ele mesmo conhecia. E então, girando-o lentamente para ela, Ha-yun sorriu de lado e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, as unhas fincando contra a pele sensível do homem inconscientemente, colando suas bocas num beijo quente e cheio de desejo. - Deixe que eu dou um jeito nesse seu problema, Choi - sussurrou ainda grudada a ele, a mão descendo pelo torso musculoso de Siwon e parando sobre a armação que se formara em suas calças.  
  


...

  
  
Existem alguns problemas quando se mistura negócios com prazer.  
Por mais que não se perceba, em algum momento as linhas começam a ficar tênues até que elas se embaralham e não é mais possível saber onde começa uma e termina a outra. É um jogo arriscado que não deve ser jogado, principalmente quando o que está valendo é um projeto de mais de bilhões de dólares e o futuro de duas empresas. E por mais que Siwon soubesse disso, por mais que ele dissesse isso para si mesmo todas as manhãs, era impraticável não passar o dia todo apenas pensando em Ha-yun e o que fariam quando a noite caísse.  
Porque, além de juntarem esforços e trabalharem juntos, eles ainda tinham seus empregos, suas obrigações diárias, empresas para administrar e liderar além de qualquer outra coisa. Aquele empreendimento não era a única coisa que eles tinham que encaixar em suas jornadas de trabalho.  
E o problema apareceu justamente quando Siwon achou que não haveria nenhum e que nada tinha a ver com compromissos de trabalho. Ou pelo menos foi o que Ha-yun deu a entender uma noite, passando rapidamente pela sala do homem, a cabeça emergindo pela fresta da porta, o sorriso de lado estampado no rosto. Aquela ainda era uma visão um tanto desconcertante para ele que aos poucos iria se acostumar, mas naquele momento, ele pôde perceber que a visita daquele dia nada mais seria de uma breve troca de palavras, a mulher murmurando qualquer coisa e pedindo desculpas, mas que não poderia ficar.  
Sem pensar em nada, o Siwon deu de ombros e disse que não haveria problema. Havia sempre a noite seguinte para que eles pudessem trabalhar e correr atrás do tempo perdido. Ele mesmo precisava de um tempo para descansar de verdade e não pensar em qualquer coisa que envolvesse planilhas e gráficos de crescimento.  
Então, sem pestanejar e dizer qualquer outra coisa, Ha-yun sorriu para ele, seu semblante sumindo da sala, mas seu corpo ainda visível pela lateral do batente, naquela pequena parte da parede do escritório que era feita de vidro. E foi ali que Siwon percebeu que algo estava errado. Algo estava muito errado.  
Porque, sem nenhum tipo de aviso ou anúncio, Donghae apareceu ao lado de Ha-yun, o sorriso estampado no rosto como se aquilo não havia sido apenas uma coincidência e, num mero segundo, seus olhos se voltaram para dentro da sala do amigo, os olhos cravando justamente na figura de Siwon parada e observando os dois, completamente confuso com o que estava acontecendo. Numa rápida troca de olhares, Dong piscou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça numa expressão que evidenciava que ele finalmente havia feito o que tinha sugerido semanas atrás, sem nenhum tipo de pudor e que ela, tão facilmente, havia aceitado sem nenhuma sombra de dúvidas.  
  
O caminho do prédio até sua casa nunca havia sido tão longo. Parecia que todos os semáforos decidiram por tornar-se vermelho quando viam o carro de Siwon cortar a rua, a luz cintilante zombando dele e o fazendo mergulhar no mais profundo silêncio, seus pensamentos correndo por sua mente à uma velocidade que ele não conseguia acompanhar. Era difícil entender o que estava acontecendo, difícil de respirar com todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos que havia dentro dele.  
Siwon tinha que se lembrar que, por mais que gostasse de Ha-yun, por mais que tivesse deixado que ela se aproximasse dele, eles não tinham nada. Ela havia sido muito clara e enfática a esse respeito e ele, como o homem que era, havia concordado com os termos sem nem pensar duas vezes. Aí estava o seu erro. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que ia de uma para outra sem qualquer cerimônia. Havia sempre algum tipo de sentimento envolvido, havia sempre algum tipo de concordância de ambas as partes. Siwon não entendia de onde havia tirado a ideia de que poderia agir como... Como... Como Donghae.  
Sim, eles eram amigos há anos e um sempre poderia contar com o outro, mas não havia como negar que Donghae era um mulherengo da mais alta categoria. Ele tinha classe, finesse e até mesmo a disposição e talento para conseguir qualquer mulher que quisesse num simples “olá” e não tinha problema algum em ir de uma para a outra no segundo seguinte.  
Dizer que Siwon desejava ser assim era irreal. Não, ele não queria ser como Donghae. Ele queria estabilidade, queria algo certo e sério, queria algo que fosse duradouro.  
E foi quando estava finalmente diante dos portões de sua casa, o caminho cuidadosamente mantido pelos funcionários, ladeado por um jardim que à luz da lua parecia mergulhado no mais profundo descanso, que ele finalmente entendeu onde estava o erro: não era o fato de que Ha-yun estava saindo com outro homem e que esse homem fosse um de seus melhores amigos. O erro estava em Siwon tentar ser um tipo de pessoa que ele não era, alguém que não ligava nenhum pouco para o que estava por vir.  
Por dias essa observação ficou martelando na cabeça de Siwon, a mente completamente desfocada de qualquer tipo de trabalho que ele pudesse ter. Era difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse como dar um jeito naquela situação. Estava certo de que não seria exatamente fácil, mas ele poderia tentar. O único problema, entretanto, estava no fato de que Ha-yun não era como ele. Ela era livre e desimpedida, desinibida de qualquer pudor em relação a isso. O que fazer quando o que te atraía na pessoa era também o que faria você se afastar dela?  
A partir dali Siwon poderia agir de três maneiras: ou ele dava um fim à tudo aquilo e mantinha o relacionamento entre eles estritamente profissional, ou eles continuavam da mesma forma como havia sido até então ou ele finalmente criava coragem e a chamava para sair, de verdade.  
O único problema, entre todas essas situações, é que em nenhuma delas haveriam duas pessoas satisfeitas com o que viria a seguir. Aliás, se ele pensasse bem, o único insatisfeito, não importava a escolha, seria ele. Primeiro porque dar fim a tudo aquilo apenas iria fazer com que ele tivesse de se controlar todos os dias que se vissem. Seria muito difícil e altamente improvável, então era melhor descartar aquela opção de uma vez.  
Continuar da mesma forma não mudaria em muita coisa a não ser em seu problema de ter que lidar com o fato de que não, Ha-yun não era nada sua e ele não deveria se sentir traído ou enciumado, mesmo que esse fosse dois sentimentos que tomassem conta de todo o seu peito e irradiassem por todo seu corpo. Ele ainda se lembrava de todas as suas terminações nervosas vibrando com tamanha intensidade que o deixara assustado quando viu Donghae passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Ha-yun.  
E, por fim, chamá-la para sair de verdade apenas o levaria ao fatídico “não” que saberia que ouviria da mulher. Ela não teria cerimônia em simplesmente recusar esse tipo de convite vindo dele. Iria rir um pouco e apenas balançar a cabeça, lembrando-o de que ela disse que não queria nada sério.  
Independente de qual fosse o caminho a ser tomado, ele seria o perdedor. Era uma questão de escolher em qual situação ele perderia menos.  
Isso não significava, entretanto, que Siwon estava de acordo com o que estava acontecendo no momento.  
A reunião com os investidores da empresa havia começado há pouco mais de duas horas, com discussões sobre o mercado financeiro, o quanto as escolhas tomadas por Siwon estava afetando negativamente o rendimento anual da Choi Enterprises. Era um alívio saber que não havia praticamente nada de impactante na conclusão que eles chegarem e que, tendo em conta de que esse era o primeiro ano de Siwon tomando a frente da empresa, os resultados estavam muito melhores do que haviam antecipado e do que acontecera nos últimos anos. O valor das ações subiu na bolsa, a confiabilidade no mercado também. A expectativa de crescimento para os próximos cinco anos também aumentara e, como se tudo aquilo não bastasse, era como se os funcionários da corporação sentissem mais à vontade com a empresa, que seus empregos estavam assegurados.  
Era bom ouvir tudo isso depois de dias lidando com notícias ruins no campo de sua vida pessoal. O que não era nada agradável era ter de olhar para Donghae enquanto ele se exibia para os investidores, mostrando gráfico atrás de gráfico, exemplificando como o novo projeto poderia alavancar ainda mais a entrada deles no mercado financeiro, como as ações poderiam triplicar de valor e assim por diante.  
Todos olhavam para ele encantados, deixando que as palavras de Hae tomassem conta de suas mentes ávidas por dinheiro e respostas rápidas. Era por isso que Siwon havia contratado o amigo; sabia que ele era extremamente bom no que fazia, tinha plena confiança nele quando o assunto era esse, mas, era como se, de repente, tudo o que vinha de Donghae não o seduzia mais. Sua voz o irritava, o modo como ele falava parecia robótico e sua postura era cínica. No fundo, Siwon sabia que tudo isso era apenas pelo simples motivo de o amigo ter agido por suas costas e saído com Ha-yun, que aquilo eram apenas desculpas que seu subconsciente inventava para não ter que dar o braço a torcer. Era mais uma batalha que sua mente estava ganhando.  
Quando menos percebeu, os investidores, todos mais velhos e mais desinteressantes, se levantaram, os olhos voltando-se para Siwon que sorriu para eles de maneira categórica antes de se levantar também e dizer umas últimas palavras, sem ter ideia do que havia sido dito até o momento. Ele não precisava, já havia decorado os dados apresentados na noite anterior e sabia que não haveria nenhuma reclamação vinda deles.  
Com um sorriso no rosto, que para quem o conhecesse teria percebido a falsidade, ele terminou a reunião, o coração batendo erraticamente contra o peito à medida que a sala foi se esvaziando quando, um por um, os investidores foram saindo pela porta de vidro, deixando apenas os dois amigos na sala.  
\- Acho que conseguimos, - Hae sorriu para o moreno que estava do outro lado da mesa, os olhos brilhando. - Conseguimos convencer esses velhos de que podemos fazer um bom trabalho mesmo tendo metade da experiência deles.  
Siwon fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos ainda voltados para a tela onde, há pouco, haviam os dados montados por ele e Hae, a cabeça longe de qualquer coisa. Contava até 10 e depois voltava, respirava fundo algumas vezes, e voltava ao início. Qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para não perder a paciência com Donghae, que, muito provavelmente, não faria ideia do porquê de aquilo estar acontecendo.  
Mas, por mais que tentasse se manter imparcial e alheio ao que estava sendo dito a ele, Siwon não era capaz de esconder sua feição e seu modo de agir do amigo. Eles se conheciam há tanto tempo que era ridiculamente fácil saber ler nas entrelinhas o verdadeiro pensamento de cada um. E, naquele momento, Donghae estava certo de que o dono da empresa e seu melhor amigo estava lutando fortemente contra seus instintos. Ele só não sabia porquê.  
\- Está tudo bem? - perguntou finalmente, as mãos depositando o controle dos slides sobre o tampo da mesa, a cabeça tombada para o lado enquanto examinava o homem. Sabia que ele não estava bem, mas era a melhor forma de começar aquela conversa. Quando Siwon fez que sim novamente com a cabeça, sem nenhuma palavra saindo de sua boca, Hae revirou os olhos e soltou uma respiração. - Talvez você deva me achar com cara de quem acredita nesse seu showzinho, Siwon.  
Novamente, as palavras de Donghae soavam como agulhas sendo enfiadas em seu peito, incomodando ao ponto de fazê-lo querer dar-lhe um soco para ver se o sentimento passava. Era enfurecedor a presença dele ali, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Talvez, para ele, nada tivesse acontecido, Siwon ponderou num momento de lucidez, mas ao mesmo tempo não quis dar atenção a isso. Era muito mais fácil jogar a culpa para cima de outra pessoa do que encarar o fato de que ele havia se apaixonado por uma pessoa que não queria nada com ele.  
Os passos de Hae ecoando pela sala e se aproximando dele o despertaram, a visão do homem mais novo mais perto dele fazendo com que seu sangue corresse mais rápido e quente por suas veias. Não era justo ele perder Ha-yun para o melhor amigo, mesmo que essa não era a verdadeira razão.  
E, como seu lado racional resolveu abandonar completamente todo o seu cérebro naqueles últimos instantes, a única coisa que se passava pela cabeça de Siwon era o quanto machucaria sua mão se ele finalmente desse ouvido aos seus instintos e acertasse um soco em Donghae. Provavelmente doeria bastante, mas ele estava confiante de que isso o ajudaria.  
Então, sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo, Siwon se pôs de pé, os sapatos sociais pretos impecavelmente engraxados e lustrados reluzindo à luz baixa do escritório, a calça feita num corte especial para ele caindo de forma perfeita por suas pernas, a camisa branca abraçando seu torço como se tivesse sido esculpida diretamente em sua pele.  
Os passos dos dois pararam no meio da sala, um olhando para o outro, Donghae confuso com a atitude do amigo e Siwon com o semblante fechado, abrindo e fechando as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo, respirando fundo para não fazer algo que se arrependeria depois.  
\- Qual é o seu problema? - Donghae perguntou. Era possível detectar a preocupação em seu timbre, os olhos varrendo a expressão carrancuda do amigo.  
\- Você. - Siwon limitou-se a dizer, a voz sombria.  
Achando que não havia entendido a resposta, Hae arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou encarando o moreno à sua frente, mas quanto mais segundos passavam, mais ele entendia que havia ouvido certo. Só poderia ser coisa de louco. Finalmente Siwon havia perdido totalmente a sanidade e só ele estava ali para presenciar isso.  
\- O que? - Hae riu em escárnio, os braços cruzando-se sobre o peito, a cabeça balançando de um lado para o outro. - Estou presenciando o momento em que Choi Siwon perde todo o controle sobre a sanidade mental? Tenho que confirmar, amigo, esperava que isso acontecesse daqui uns dez anos durante um jogo de poker, mas essa é boa. Me explique por qual motivo eu sou o seu problema? - Silêncio. - Eu fiz alguma coisa de errada nessa apresentação? Eu deixei de entregar algum relatório que fez você parecer incompetente aos olhos dos outros? Eu falei alguma coisa sobre a sua vida pessoal para alguém que não deveria?  
Cada pergunta soava como uma martelada no ego de Siwon, que se via cada vez mais sem motivos para odiar aquele que sempre foi seu melhor amigo. Não era possível que uma mulher era capaz de causar todo aquele estranhamento dentro dele, toda aquela sede de sangue. Ainda assim, lá estava ele, encarando Lee Donghae de cima para baixo como se ele fosse a maior escória da sociedade, como se tudo o que ele representasse fosse contra os princípios de Choi, como se todos os anos de amizade poderiam ser descartados e jogados fora.  
E com aquele último pensamento encravado em sua mente, Siwon finalmente respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, a mão direita se contorcendo em um punho, o braço voltando para trás e lançando-se para frente com toda a força que ele conseguiu juntar no pouco impulso que tomou, chocando-se contra a lateral do rosto de Lee nem um segundo depois, o barulho de ossos se chocando e do corpo de Donghae cambaleando para trás e batendo nas cadeiras ecoando ao redor deles.  
Tudo havia sido tão rápido que no momento em que Lee caíra sentado na primeira cadeira, uma expressão de choque e dor estampada no rosto, Siwon já estava do lado de fora, marchando veementemente em direção à sua sala, rosnando ordens para que ninguém o incomodasse antes de trancar a porta atrás de si, a mão correndo em direção ao telefone. Era hora de colocar um fim em tudo aquilo.  
  


...

  
  
Estar parada em frente à Choi Enterprises no meio do dia era algo estranho para Ha-yun. Depois de quase nove meses visitando o lugar à noite, ver o prédio todo iluminado pelos raios solares era quase que entrar em um novo ambiente. Era revigorante ver as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, apressadas para fazer o que tinham em suas infinitas listas de tarefas. Era bom observar os mais diferentes rostos cruzando o caminho dela, sem nem dar dois minutos de atenção ao que ela poderia estar pensando. Era engraçado poder passar despercebida entre funcionários que não esperavam alguma ordem dela.  
O caminho até o quinquagésimo andar foi rápido. O elevador de alta velocidade desempenhava o seu papel de forma que pouco fazia-se sentir a diferença de altura e muito menos a pressão que poderia se fazer presente no ouvido.  
Um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Ha-yun quando as portas se abriram no lounge, a secretária de Siwon encarando-a com um sorriso igualmente sincero e um curto aceno de cabeça, pedindo para que a mulher aguardasse por alguns instantes enquanto ela avisava sua chegada ao chefe.  
Ha-yun sentou-se no sofá na sala de espera, as pernas cruzando fazendo com que a calça social grudasse mais ao contorno de suas coxas, o peito subindo e descendo em antecipação. Era estranhamente anormal ter sido chamada ali, no meio de sua jornada de trabalho. Sabia que o projeto entre as duas empresas finalmente havia chegado ao final e havia recebido a aprovação dos investidores de ambas. Se fosse algum tipo de comemoração, ela realmente esperava que Siwon tivesse juízo o suficiente para fazê-la durante a noite, quando poderiam conversar mais sobre tudo e contar com a presença de todas as pessoas que puderam fazer parte com eles.  
Antes que se sentisse confortável o bastante, a porta de madeira que ela já conhecia estranhamente bem - lembranças de suas costas coladas a ela enquanto Siwon pairava sobre ela, a respiração entrecortada batendo em sua pele suada, os lábios deles grudados ao pescoço exposto dela, mordiscando e sugando um ponto específico fazendo seus olhos revirar em suas órbitas - abriu-se e de lá a secretária a chamou.  
Com as pernas vacilantes, Ha-yun levantou-se e tentou se recompor o mais rápido possível, agradecendo à moça que fechou a porta assim que ela passou de volta à sala de espera.  
E então ali, parado no meio da sala, com o mais charmoso dos sorrisos nos lábios, estava Choi Siwon, os olhos castanhos voltados para ela com um brilho diferente de antes. Talvez fosse a luz natural entrando pela enorme janela à suas costas, talvez fosse pelo alívio do peso do projeto que agora estava terminado. O que quer que fosse, era algo que fazia os joelhos de Ha-yun tremerem de forma surreal. Naquele instante, se ela fosse o tipo de mulher que se prende a alguém, ela estaria a um passo de aceitar qualquer coisa que viesse dele. Seria capaz, até, de render-se à vida em que um relacionamento estável fizesse parte dela. Mas não. Aquela não era ela. Tinha muitas coisas a viver e muitas coisas para ver.  
Ela gostava de jogar o jogo sem nunca realmente chegar ao fim dele.  
Mas aquele pensamento, obviamente, não passou despercebido pela cabeça dela alguns minutos mais tarde, quando depois de uma última conversa sobre o aval dos investidores, Siwon levou a reunião deles em uma direção completamente inesperada por ela.  
Sim, eles haviam se envolvido mais do que o necessário quando se tratava de negócios e sim, eles se entendiam muito bem, mas nada a faria mudar de ideia na questão de ter um relacionamento.  
As palavras que saíam da boca de Siwon pareciam misturar-se ao som do trânsito do lado de fora que, mesmo estando tão longe do chão, poderia ser ouvido. Era inconcebível que ele pudesse estar seriamente pensando em chamá-la para sair, num encontro oficial para saber o que poderia acontecer entre eles.  
Aquele havia sido o erro de Ha-yun da primeira vez; deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Não, já havia se magoado demais e perdido tempo demais com isso. Ela aprendera que quem ditaria as regras seria ela e, se não quisessem, paciência. Por isso era mais fácil ir de um homem para o outro como se nada tivesse existido entre eles. Era mais fácil manter uma certa postura quando conhecia alguém que a interessasse.  
E ela achava que com Siwon seria a mesma coisa, mas deveria ter percebido antes que ele não fazia o tipo com que se acostumara. Ele era alguém que esperava alguma estabilidade e jogava com cuidado. Ele era alguém que merecia uma pessoa que pensasse como ele e ela não era assim.  
Então, com um sorriso singelo, olhou para ele, pegou suas mãos e suspirou. Não queria magoar a pessoa que havia ficado tão próxima dela pelos últimos meses. Por mais que nunca tivessem falado muito de suas vidas pessoais, Ha-yun sentia um carinho enorme pelo homem que estava ali com ela. Ele era o cara certo para alguém.  
\- Choi, - ela pausou, buscando pela melhor maneira de proferir suas próximas palavras. - Não me entenda mal, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas... Eu não sou assim. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu não sou a mulher para você e eu não quero te iludir.  
As palavras dela ecoaram pela mente de Siwon por alguns segundos. Ele tinha quase certeza de que era exatamente aquilo que ouviria vindo dela, mas existia uma pequena esperança brilhando dentro dele, aquele pequeno centeio que mantinha viva uma chama maior em seu peito. Era um tanto aterrorizador vê-la se apagando daquela forma. Não doía, mas também não era nada sereno.  
Sem esperar nenhum tipo de resposta dele, Ha-yun respirou fundo e virou-se para a porta. Tinha que sair dali enquanto conseguia se controlar para não o puxar em seus braços e consolá-lo por algo que ela mesma havia provocado.  
E então, assim como ela entrou na vida dele, Ha-yun saiu, um pé na frente do outro, a cabeça erguida enquanto rumava em direção à saída, os quadris balançando de um lado para o outro em um ritmo hipnotizante. Era ruim vê-la indo embora, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar por um segundo sequer.  
A mulher olhou por cima dos ombros e piscou para ele, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios quando ela voltou a caminhar, saindo em direção à sala de espera, os olhos rapidamente fixando-se no rapaz loiro que esperava do lado fora, a atenção voltada para ele quando ela dobrou-se sobre ele, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido antes de levantar-se e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido, com a plena consciência de que Siwon a observava.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, AO3! Aparecendo aqui depois de tantos anos, mas com a primeira fanfic de K-pop e a primeira em português.   
> Devil foi, literalmente, a primeira fanfic de kpop que eu já escrevi e não poderia ter sido com ninguém menos que meu grupo queridinho, os donos de mim. Super Junior foi o grupo que me fez cair nesse buraco sem fim que, a cada dia, só fica mais fundo. haha  
> Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam do comentário! ;)


End file.
